Borne As the Seventh Month Dies
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… borne to those who have thrice defied him, borne as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…"


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Only the original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media or franchise that is depicted within this story. No copyright infringement is intended, as there will be no profit made from this story by its author. The only places that this author has personally posted this story are on Archive of Our Own, and on Fanfiction*net; anywhere else that this story appears, is a duplicate created by parties unknown and without the express permission of the author of this story.

 **xXx Borne As the Seventh Month Dies xXx  
xXx Ch. 01: Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx Mount Olympus, Earth Adjacent xXx  
xXx June 17th, 1925 xXx****

Inside of the Hearth of Hestia, which is past the Bridge to Ossus, Pelion and other lands, as well as along the way through the Hall of Dionysus, but not without passing through the Hall of Ares and Stairs of Judgement, one would find the Goddesses Enyo, Athena, Persephone and Aphrodite all gathered before the one who had called them together. That individual being none other than the Goddess Hestia, caretaker of the Hearth of Olympus.

In Hestia's arms was held an infant not even a day old. The child had the olive complexion one would normally have expected for those raised on the Mediterranean, however the child's eyes were the bright blue normally shared by his mother and sister. Of course the fact that Hestia herself looked to be no more than eight years of age made her ability to hold the squirming child somewhat awkward looking.

"Aunt Hestia, whose child is that?" Persephone wondered. The Queen of the Underworld wasn't normally part of the group that was in the know on this particular family.

Both Athena and Aphrodite however had wide eyes when they saw the child, with the latter gushing, "HE'S SOOOO CUTE!"

"Now, now," Athena chided her half-sibling. She then turned to Hestia and asked, "Don't such children usually join Hephaestus' forge?"

"Eh," Hestia frowned as she tried desperately to get the child under control. "Usually, I suppose. Only in this case we have a bit of problem with that. This isn't just Jason of Themyscira ladies, this is also Harry Potter…"

The looks of shock and disbelief that showed themselves upon the faces of the other deities wasn't all that surprising, fortunately Enyo it seemed was already up to speed. "It's a bit worse than that. This is a boy who is the subject of at least two different prophecies, one of which needs us to send him forward in time by something like 72 years to the day, or so says Apollo."

"Get your blessings in now ladies, because we haven't got very long," Hestia agreed. The pouts and looks of upset from the other deities was truly what made Hestia's day. "I'll start. In the name of Hearth and Home, those who eat of your food will never truly mean you ill, my beloved nephew." With that said she did her best to place a kiss on the child's forehead, with an annoyed scowl once she was done, "Someone take this squirmer. I really should have demanded Artemis help with this, she is way better with kids than me."

Snickering at her Aunt, Athena took the child next and said, "By the wisdom of ages, may you never be at a loss when it comes to intellect and cunning." And as annoying as it was for Hestia to watch Athena was able to land her kiss with absolutely no problems. She handed the child off to Enyo.

Once he was secure in the warrior goddess' arms, Enyo said, "May you never know an enemy who you can't best, my beloved brother." The child seemed to have some idea what was going on now, since he didn't squirm even once.

Persephone was next and she looked at the child saying, "If ever you are at the cusp of the underworld, know that there is family in both worlds who will welcome you, whatever your choice."

And last but certainly not least was Aphrodite, "May you have any woman you desire, up to and including myself, cutie!"

"'DITE!" four other extremely annoyed voices exclaimed all at once. Unfortunately for them, it seemed that it was too late, as the kiss sealing the blessing had been bestowed. Hestia frowned as she took the child back. She then said, "Good grief."

"Don't worry! It's only going to work for the ones he wants…"

"Don't dig yourself a deeper grave, 'Dite!" Athena roared. She then turned thoughtful, as she turned to look at Hestia, "How are we sending him to his new family?"

"Ah!" Persephone realized, "I assume that is why you asked for me to be here, isn't it?"

"In a way," Hestia acknowledged. "Normally we'd need Artemis for something like this too, but she's gone on some sort of lunar tear lately, so we can't be sure if she is safe to have around children."

"Then just leave everything to me, I think I have just the idea!" Persephone agreed.

 **xXx Hogwarts Castle, Scotland xXx  
xXx November 1st, 2011 xXx**

Harry Potter sat upon the roof of the astronomy tower. This had actually been where he had slept the previous night, as odd as it was for a student to be up here. Last night, his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, and with it he had found himself thrust once more into a gauntlet that he had not wanted to be a part of.

Though if Harry really thought about his time at Hogwarts, he would have to say it could have been a lot worse than it actually wound up being. In his first year, he had struggled in battle with a full-grown Mountain Troll. Normally, this would have caused whichever person that tried such a feat a horrendous amount of trouble, to say nothing of an eleven year old kid, however Harry was able to choke the creature's air pipe so tightly that the thing fell unconscious. It didn't wind up killing the behemoth, but it did stop it from being a threat to his friends.

Oh, you can be sure that the creature had tried to pull Harry from it's back, but nothing it managed to do could get the job done. For some reason Harry's arms had tied themselves so tightly around the creatures throat that it just couldn't compete. This wound up leading to Harry pursuing actual wrestling training, and allowed him to gain considerable skill in that department. This at least allowed him to differentiate himself from his cousin Dudley, since Dudley preferred boxing to wrestling. Unfortunately, he had to endure a right bollocking from Hermione, and Ron hadn't wanted to talk to him for a week after that.

At the end of his first year, after making his way through a dangerous course of chess pieces among other things, Harry had come face to face with none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort disguised as Professor Q-qu-quirrell. That would have been a right disaster, had it not been for the fact that nothing Quirrelmort could do seemed to hit Harry before he closed and used a very heavy right hook to crush in Quirrelmort's face. And yet again, he received another nasty bollocking from Hermione, though this one seemed a bit more affectionate. Ron however, seemed to just to go home at the end of the year.

His second year at Hogwarts would have been a disaster, except instead of simply letting the mysterious diary go, or leaving it in his things, Harry instead took it straight to Professor Dumbledore by way of Professor Snape. For some reason Professor Snape seemed both glad Harry brought it to him, and conflicted that he had at the same time. In the end, Harry learned that he had saved the school a heck of a lot of problems by doing that, although that still left the issue of a monstrous whatever done in the sub-basement of the school that no one could access.

When the issue of Dobby came up, Harry actually did things properly, though instead of approaching Lucius about it, he approached Narcissa Malfoy, which earned him a great deal of respect from the Malfoy Matriarch and won him his own new House Elf. Unfortunately, now Harry had to fight said House Elf for the rights to the kitchen whenever he wanted to cook, and had to make it clear he had to be the one cooking at the Dursley household, rather than the elf.

That, had also led to him being asked to actually learn how to properly use a blade, as befit his status as an Heir of Black, even if not one of the highest ranking ones. Now normally, the members of the Houses of Black and Malfoy preferred French blades, but Harry wanted something with a bit more weight to it, so he took up a Claidheamh-mòr, or as it is commonly called, a Scottish Claymore. This also required him to pack on a bit more muscle than he otherwise had, but his training regimen kept him at a reasonable size and height.

In his third year, he discovered that Sirius Black had escaped, and later on that Sirius wasn't actually guilty of any crime. Fortunately, thinking on his feet, and having learned the spell from Professor Flitwick alongside of his efforts to learn the general Patronus Charm, Harry sent a message forward to his Aunt Narcissa, which wound up with a serious upheaval when Minister Fudge tried to argue that Black had confunded her, which got him in trouble with Lucius. In the end, Sirius was let free due to the fact that Narcissa wouldn't hear any other result as being viable.

At the Quidditch World Cup, Harry had to sit in the Minister's Box with the Malfoy and Black contingent, all the while the Weasley's and Hermione looked on in furious betrayal. Harry tried to get a word of apology to Hermione, but she just couldn't be parted from Ginny and Ron.

And that all led to his current situation, he had decided to sleep on top of the Astronomy Tower after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. One of the things he had discovered in the past two years was that the cold just didn't bother him anymore.

He had yet to decide what to do for the rest of the morning before classes, when the door opened and a voice intruded onto his thoughts, a cute voice, "Oh? Bonjour, comment vas-tu? As-tu dormi ici toute la nuit? Tu dois être terriblement gelé."

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He had actually been laying flat out against the flagstone of this level of the castle. It would have been very unfortunate for him had it started raining. Swiveling his head so that he could see who had spoken to him, he came face to face with a young girl who couldn't possibly be more than eight or nine years of age. She had long feathered blonde hair that seemed to oscillate between silvery blonde and strawberry blonde depending on how the sun hit it. She also seemed to just radiate cute. Like literally, it seemed as if there had to be some sort of large neon sign above her head that pointed down at her and said "Hey, look at me! I'm cuter than everything around me!"

"Are you a veela?" Harry questioned the girl.

"Hein?" was the only response he got, which was accompanied by a very cute befuddled expression upon her face that seemed to make the aforementioned neon sign explode in fireworks proclaiming "What a cutie!"

Harry shook his head to clear the sensory input her, well whatever it was she was doing to him, was causing him and said, "Are you Fleur's sister?"

"Suis-je la soeur de Fleur?" the girl asked in just as cute a manner as she did when she asked 'Hein?' a moment earlier. She then grinned at him in a manner that made it feel as though Harry were at Las Vegas and all the stops were out to make it apparent that this girl was an absolute a cutie, "Oui!"

Harry had to close his eyes tightly to clear that dose of ultimate cuteness. He then stood up and asked, "Shall we go locate your sister?"

The girl looked at him confusedly for a moment, then down at his offered hand, then back up at his face before exclaiming "mais je viens tout juste d'arriver!" and promptly crossing her arms across her chest and pouting at him, while also stamping quite hard against the ground. This had the unfortunate effect of causing Harry to feel as if he had been hit by the mother of all puppy dog eyes and warned him to just stay here until the girl was ready to leave, whenever that wound up being.

"Okay! Okay," Harry raised his hands up in surrender, getting a firm nod from the girl, "But you were planning on breakfast sometime this morning, weren't you?"

As she was sitting herself down and pulling out some drawing materials from her bag, she paused to look up at Harry, scrunched her nose slightly in an awfully cute manner, and exclaimed "Petit déjeuner? J'ai déjà mangé!" After which she started drawing in an artbook.

Harry groaned as he now knew he was stuck here at the whims of this girl. He just had no idea if he was going to get anything to eat this morning.

 **xXx Great Hall, Hogwarts xXx  
xXx Around Noon xXx**

Harry would be very happy to say he had a lot of fun listening to the young Veela just yammer in French while she drew, even if he had absolutely no idea what even half of the stuff she was saying actually meant. He was also very happy to be reminded that he had been allowed to skip year end exams this year, and therefore only needed to attend lessons if he didn't have something else to do that actually pertained to the tournament. And, entertaining the French delegation's younger sister would prove to be very important to the tournament before too long.

Surprisingly, the girl, whom he still had no idea of the name for, had insistently grabbed his hand as they began making their way down to the Great Hall. That fact alone had drawn all sorts of hushed whispers and stares, since it wasn't very hard to determine that the girl was in some way related to the French Champion. Harry just knew someone was sooner or later going to make him want to cave their head in. So he just had to hope they reached her sister before that happened.

Unfortunately it seemed that would not be the case, as the guttural voice of Theodore Nott called out, "Oh lookie here boys. It looks like Potter has decided to spend some time with a little bird."

This, coupled with some snickering that could only belong to Crabbe and Goyle, the latter two of whom had gone to Theodore now that he had for some reason outbid Draco. Harry sighed and motioned the girl so that she would get behind him. He then looked at the three morons. Granted, Theodore had a more wiry, almost weedy really, build than the other two, "You guys might want to get lost. Would hate for you to need to spend time in Madam Pomfrey's care again."

The irony was that ever since he had gained the approval of Narcissa Malfoy, the Malfoy men were a great deal more cordial with him, and even Severus Snape seemed to lay off a bit. Sadly, the same could not be said of most of Slytherin House. Aside from the House of Malfoy, the only other people in Slytherin Harry got along with were the Greengrass Sisters, the Carrow Sisters, Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini. Everyone else had either fallen in line with Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson or Marcus Flint. How Flint was still attending Hogwarts was anyone's guess.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Nott exclaimed. "I don't think you understand, Potter. You see you weren't in classes this morning. Therefore inquiring min…. WHOA!"

Harry had recently discovered that he could actually run at an unprecedented 30 miles per hour, which is actually 26-28 miles per hour faster than most Witches or Wizards were going to run at, since most of them had absolutely no physical training. It also put him on par with slower automobiles. It was with such speed, and with the sort of precision that one could use to catch a bullet if they had really thought things through, that Harry managed to pluck the small water beetle from the top of Theodore Nott's head. Before dashing back a few steps.

He then looked down at the beetle and drawled, "I'll have you know, I am on good terms with Lady Malfoy. You may not have known that, but it might be best if you got scarce before I inform my aunt that I have a beetle infestation. Am I understood?" After a moment, he released the beetle, and watched as it flew for the hills.

He then looked at the now wide eyed boys and said, "I don't plan on repeating myself. Get lost."

From a few paces behind him, Harry heard the girl exclaim, "Tu es tellement cool!"

Harry chuckled as he held a hand out for her to take. He at least understood the word 'cool' easily enough. She gladly took his hand and the two began walking off again. As they walked, she commented, "Ma soeur avait tellement tort à propos de toi, Harry."

Harry hadn't really figured out much of what she was saying, but he was fairly certain 'soeur' was the French word, or one of them at any rate, for 'sister.' He was under the assumption that the two sisters were about to have an argument, as they had just come to the Entrance Hall right as the Beauxbatons delegation was entering. Meanwhile, from various other corridors, an assortment of other students had also just crossed into the Entrance Hall.

Predictably, at the head of the Beauxbatons delegation, next to Headmistress Maxime, was Fleur Delacour. Unlike her sister, Fleur's hair was voluminous when not tied up in a bun. It, like her sister's tended to vary in shade depending on how the light is hitting it between a silvery-blonde to a more full golden blonde. One thing that differed between them, is that while the girl by Harry's side stood no more than 4' 10" in height, her sister was an impressive 5' 9", about the same height as Harry himself. Another noticeable difference between them was the fact that Fleur was definitely developed in all the right ways, though her curves were a bit more top-heavy than they were hourglass figured. "Gabi? Que fais tu avec le champion britannique?"

The little girl blinked, looked from Harry to her sister, then back to Harry, and all but tackled his arm, while looking timidly at her sister and explaining, "Il était là où je voulais dessiner et m'a protégée des brutes." affecting a very scared expression on her face. While she did this, she seemed to amp her 'Ultimate Cuteness' effect all the way up to the maximum setting, somehow realizing that if she didn't what she had just done would be received very badly.

Fleur Delacour began stalking toward Harry and her sister while flicking her wand out. Almost as soon as she reached her sister, she was surprised when her sister repositioned herself so that she was standing in front of Harry and blocking any avenue of attack. Sighing, Fleur exclaimed "Par la déesse!"

She was about to return her wand when a large number of doves and other woodland animals started playing weird music that seemed to come out of nowhere, while five singing voices chorusing the word "Aphrodite" repeatedly. This ended by the exclamation of "The Goddess of Love!"

During all of this, Fleur's eyes had all but bulged out of her head due to how shocked she was at what was happening. About five seconds later, the woman in front of everyone reached for the heavens, making sure to put her assets on full display, causing quite a few noses to burst in blood, while exclaiming, "About time one of my worshipers says something like that in front of you, Harry."

 **xXx Chapter Concluded xXx**

 **Translation Notes:** Gabi's sentences in order are translated as follows:

\- "Oh? Hello, how are you? Did you sleep up here all night? You must be terribly cold."  
\- "Am I Fleur's sister?" … "Yes!"  
\- "But I've only just got here!"  
\- "Breakfast? But I already ate!"  
\- "You're so cool!"  
\- "My sister was so wrong about you, Harry."  
\- "He was where I wanted to draw, and protected me from some bullies."

Fleur's sentences in order are translated as follows:

\- "Gabi? What are you doing with the British champion?"  
\- "By the goddess!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I have posted stat blocks for the characters of this fic on Echoes of the Multiverse. My username there is the same as it is here, and the stat blocks use Mutants and Masterminds. You can find them in the thread "Dalkon's Potterverse Archive" towards the bottom of the first post.


End file.
